Josiahbrine- A Minecraft Tale
by Josiahbrine
Summary: He's a regular human from earth. She's the daughter of the most feared phantom in Minecraft. What happens when she summons him to her world to be forced to be her boyfriend and to be forced into a fighting tournament? Will he submit to her feelings? Will he win the tournament? Find out here! Inspired by the Mob Talker mod. (On Hiatus, but favorite anyway! Leave a review!)


**Hey, guyz! Josiahbrine here, with my first Minecraft Fanfiction featuring Me, Herobrine, Notch, and much, much more!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT. ONLY MY OC BELONGS TO ME. IF I DID OWN MINECRAFT, I WOULD HAVE ADDED A GIRLFRIEND MOB!**

**…**

**Don't judge me.**

Hey. I'm Josiah. Your average funny, mildly-famous Minecraft Youtuber and animator, who doesn't know anything about girls. I'm going to tell you about how one day, Herobrine changed my life. All that I ask is if you listen to my story. This will be a story of Adventure. Romance. Drama. And even Humor. Let me tell you a little more about myself while I was 14. I am African American, but my skin is lighter than average, which was a trait that skipped through my family. I had black hair, cut into a fade and I had brown eyes. I had always felt like I knew what love was, until a girl that I asked out named Zoe broke my heart. From then on, I gave up on girls, and decided I never knew what love was.

Eventually, in sixth grade, I went to a school where I was bullied awfully. It was at that school that I got rejected by Zoe in front of everyone. After going to that school for a few months, I entered a stage of depression. I would lock myself in my room and think about how weak I was, physically, mentally, and emotionally. I would cry myself to sleep feeling worthless. Wondering why God would put me on this Earth. What was my purpose? Just to be another broken soul? I would curse to myself about how cruel and wicked the game of life could be. When summer started, my brother and I went to a summer camp, paid for by my grandma. Since I was in the middle of depression, I was very quiet, fearing that if I acted like myself, everyone would dislike me. Because I was so quiet, nobody really disliked me, except a kid younger than me, who found my silence quite annoying. Other than him, everyone respected me and my desire to be alone.

That is, until _she_ came along.

One day, during lunch at summer camp, I was sitting alone, as usual when a brunette named Elise and her friend Aaron came to sit with me. They had asked me why I had separated myself from everyone. I simply shrugged, not willing to tell them. Elise always seemed happy. Nothing could make her sad or mad. She also had tons of energy, was athletic, and loved to talk. Aaron was a different story. He was calm and collected, but he was a bit of a perv. Nevertheless, the three of us became fast friends.

Eventually, I admitted to myself that I liked Elise. Thanks to Aaron, I found out that she liked me too. It was short-lived though. My mom stopped taking me to camp, so we could have more time shopping for school supplies. I felt so guilty that I never got to say goodbye to Elise and Aaron. I never got to tell Elise that I loved her. I went to bed every night feeling sad that I may not ever see her again. That was the second time my heart broke because of a girl. From then on I promised myself that I would never fall in love again. When camp ended, I went back to my terrible school for a few weeks before my mom got pregnant with my brother Judah. We moved for more space, and I had to transfer schools.

The next school I went to welcomed me with open arms. It was around this time that my depression faded away and was replaced with joy and happiness. For the first time in forever, I felt like I had found a home. It was also around this time I got more involved in the church. A minister at my church, Agape, introduced me to a new music genre called "Gospel Rap", which I enjoyed a lot. I began helping in the children's ministry (for free, mind you!) and the kids loved me. Eventually, I became a silly guy who could make anybody laugh. I decide to start a YouTube channel with my little brother, Nathan, called the GamerSquad. I started another channel called the JesusFreaks, where I posted gospel hip hop song lyrics, and even a few of my own songs.

That's basically a somewhat brief history of me. But that was only a few pages of the book I call "My Life", and there are many more chapters I will tell you about. Enough telling you about my boring back-story. **_On with the show._**

I lied on my bed, thinking about how bored I was. I had been playing Minecraft on a survival world, but I had been standing on a huge cliff. Suddenly, while I was crouching, I got hit by something behind me, and I fell off. I decided to take a break. I pulled out my phone to text my friend, Landon.

**Me: Whuzzup?**

**Landon: Nothin. Wanna play Minecraft?**

**Me: Not really.**

**Landon: Lol, That's a first.**

**Me: Heh heh.**

**Landon: Ttyl**

**Me: K**

I dropped my phone and moaned in frustration. There was nothing to do!

I picked up my phone and called one of my friends, Joshua.

_"Hello?"_

"Josh, I'm _BOOOOOORED_."

"Can you call me back later? I'm kinda busy right now."

"Busy? With what?"

"_Dude, I'm on a date!" _He hissed through the receiver.

"Oh."

There was silence on the other side of the line.

"…With who?"

The line went dead.

I dropped my phone with a grunt. I had to do _something _before I died of boredom. I looked at my watch. 7:00 pm. I looked at my computer. Maybe I could come up with a Fanfiction.

I got out of my bed and walked to my computer chair. I dragged the mouse to the _X _button in the top right-hand corner of the screen to close down Minecraft. I clicked once. Nothing happened. I clicked once more. Nothing. I clicked rapidly, trying to close down Minecraft, but it wasn't working. Ah, well. I guess I'll just listen to music. I grabbed my _Beats _off my dresser and my phone from my bed, and went back to my computer chair.

I plugged my headphones into my phone, and music automatically started to play.

_I will show you crazay_

_I'm a maniac_

_No more final warning_

_I'm not holdin' back_

Ah, man. This was my jam.

_I ain't goin' nowhere_

_Let the roof cave in_

_'bout to blow up somethin' _

_Here goes nothin'_

_Watch Me Hit The Cray Button!_

_Cray, Cray, Cray_

I grabbed the microphone that I use for my videos and pretended I was singing on stage. I know it sounds childish, but its fun. Don't judge me.

_I wonder what happens when I hit the Cray Button_

_I guarantee the whole place starts jumpin' (x3)_

_I wonder what happens if I hit the Cray Button_

_I'mma do it!_

_Watch me hit the Cray button_

My favorite rapper was about to start rapping, so I grabbed a black snapback from my closet, put it on, and turned it backwards.

_Wait, wait, wait, hold up, let me do my thing_

_Hit they Cray Button, I was like "You Rang?"_

_Came to the party with a couple of friends, hollerin' Romans 116_

_Yeah, we so unashamed_

_Everybody get Cray like me_

_I'm so Cray, its on my ID_

Suddenly I saw something flash in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see my computer was going crazy. The screen was changing colors rapidly and static came from the speakers. Smoke arose from the monitor. I stood in shock before I tried to do anything. Suddenly I felt something pulling me towards it. It was a soft tug at first, but it turned into a violent yank. Suddenly my vision was filled with swirling, blinking, changing colors. I felt my feet leave the ground, but it felt like I was falling and rising and spinning at the same time. The colors only served to make me dizzy, and hurt my eyes, so I squeezed them shut. I called out for help, before blacking out.


End file.
